


Pick Me Ups

by MoonlightSyreen



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, cheesy pickup lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9892250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightSyreen/pseuds/MoonlightSyreen
Summary: Franky trying to cheer you up in an unconventional way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Might go back over and rewrite this, but I wanted to get it out of my system. I can just picture him doing this when he was younger to someone he might like. Please review!

Franky was going to kill you....if Iceberg didn't get him first.

The dork had seen you down about your Snake Syndrome, since the cold season was coming in and you were not going to be allowed out for the whole time. That meant they'd be short a person, but more importantly you wouldn't be able to work on the ships! It was such a drag and your tail was thrashing so hard with anxiety, you'd hit both men more than a few times today. Iceberg had been very understanding, as usual, and actually had thought of a few things that you could work on for them inside the shop that had you perking up a little bit and even crack a small smile.

Franky decided to use cheesy pick up lines...

All day it had been one after another and you just didn't know how he could possible know so many! The first time had been a little...fuzzy. While you and Iceberg had been working on the mast of one ship, he had just waltzed up to the two of you, leaned against the smoothed wood and said bluntly:

“Well, I'm here. What are your other two wishes?”

You both ignored him after a thought and it made him say,”Sorry about that, you are just so gorgeous that I forgot my first pickup line.”

Both of you had given him a weird look, glancing at each other, before looking back at him as Iceberg said,”Did you hit you're head, Bakanky?”

“I was feeling a little off today,” he agreed before turning his sights back on you,”But you sure turned me back on!”

Iceberg's jaw had dropped as you made a small noise in your throat as your eyebrows surely flew to your hairline. Franky finally grinned and bumped himself up off the mast.

“I was wondering if you knew if your parents were bakers, since they made such a cutie pie.” 

This time you bit your lips to keep from laughing while Iceberg blustered behind you at the sheer ridiculousness of this.

“If I could arrange the alphabet, I'd put U and I together...,”he suddenly looked up at Iceberg and made a face,”Wait a sec...”

You couldn't help but snort at that one and at the look on his face, even more giggles erupting when you turned to see Iceberg's expression.

“What the hell is wrong with you,” Iceberg was finally able to yell.

“Nothing,” Franky yelled back,”Though I did scrape my knee falling for her...”

“You need a hospital! There's no oxygen getting to that fat head of yours!”

“No! She just took me breath away!”

“Aaargh!”

XXX

During dinner, Franky suddenly burst out with,”OH! Now I know what I wanted to ask you!”

By now, Iceberg was giving off a murderous aura that made you sweat drop and tried to stop Franky with hand motions. Of course, he ignored you.

“I've been wanting to take your picture to prove to everyone angels do exist! Better yet, grab my arm so I can tell them I was touched by one!”

Iceburg smashed his face down into the plate amidst everyone else's laughter.

XXX

As you were going back to your room from your shower, he caught you again by sliding to a stop right in front of you and grinning devilishly.

“Do you believe in love at first sight? Or should I walk by again?”

“Holy shit,” you laughed, holding up you hands at his grinning face,”I'm going to die! Oh shit. Cutty, stoooop!”

He just grabbed on hand to pull you closer,”Of all your lovely, lovely curves...you're smile is the best.”

You just snorted and pushed him away,”GoodNIGHT, Cutty!”

“Aren't you going to kiss me? Or do I need to lie in my diary? If you don't I'll call animal control on your foxy self!”

“NIGHT, Cutty!”  
XXX

Finally the day was over....or so you thought. During the night a quiet knock sounded on your door. Bleery eyed and unsuspecting, you opened it.

“Hey, I'm afraid of the dark...will you sleep with me tonight?”


End file.
